lgbtwikiaorg_ru-20200215-history
Ван Вехтен, Карл
thumb|150px|Карл Ван Вехтен Карл Ван Вехтен ( ) (17 июня 1880 — 21 декабря 1964) — известный американский писатель, фотограф, один из покровителей Гарлемского ренессанса, управляющий литературным наследием американской писательницы Гертруды Стайн, гомосексуал. Биография Карл Ван Вехтен родился в Сидар-Рапидсе (Айова). Чикагский университет Ван Вехтен окончил в 1903 году. Через три года он переехал в Нью-Йорк, где работал журналистом. После первого неудачного брака он женился в 1914 году во второй раз на русской актрисе Фании Маринофф (Fania Marinoff). Хотя Карл Ван Вехтен состоял с ней в браке до конца своей жизни, 25 лет после его смерти были опубликованы его личные фотографии и переписка, свидетельствующие о его гомосексуальности (Smalls, James (2006). The Homoerotic Photography of Carl Van Vechten: Public Face, Private Thoughts). С Гертрудой Стайн он познакомился в 1913 году в Париже. Долгое время они были друзьями и после её смерти он, согласно завещанию Стайн, опубликовывал её книги. Таким же образом он поддерживал писательницу-афроамериканку Неллу Ларсен. В 50 годы, несмотря на свой возраст, он выступал против антикоммунистических тирад сенатора Маккарти, не изменяя при этом своим собственным взгядам. Творчество С 1915 по 1920 Ван Вехтен опубликовал множество книг на музыкальную и литературную тематику. В 1920 году была издана его книга о кошках «Тигр в доме». В период с 1922 по 1930 были изданы семь романов писателя. Ван Вехтен питал особый интерес к афроамериканской литературе и культуре. Он поддерживал многих важных представителей Гарлемского ренессанса, среди которых Ленгстон Хьюз, Уоллес Терман (Wallace Thurman). Роман Ван Вехтена «Чёрный рай» вызвал множество споров. Он повествует о распутной и безрассудной жизни Гарлема, которую Ван Вехтен описывает во всех деталях. Его критиковали за то, что он описывает афроамериканцев и белых, опираясь на клише, а не на действительность. Тем не меннее роман стал бестселлером. Большая часть писем и произведений писателя хранятся в библиотеке Байнеке Йельского университета. Наиболее известными являются романы Ван Вехтена: «Peter Whiffle» 1922; «Мальчик-паук» (1923); «Татуированная графиня» 1924; «Firecrackers» 1925, «Негритянский рай» 1927. Карл Ван Вехтен был хорошим знатоком музыки (в частности, русской), сам сочинил несколько музыкальных этюдов. В 1930-х Карл Ван Вехтен фотографировал десятки знаменитостей. В их числе: Сомерсет Моэм, Гертруда Стайн, Марлон Брандо и многие другие. Избранные произведения * Music After the Great War (1915) * Music and Bad Manners (1916) * Interpreters and Interpretations (1917) * The Merry-Go-Round (1918) * The Music of Spain (1918) * In the Garret (1919) * Тигр в доме (The Tiger in the House) (1920) * Lords of the Housetops (1921) * Peter Whiffle (1922) * The Blind Bow-Boy (1923) * The Tattooed Countess (1924) * Red (1925) * Firecrackers (1925) * Excavations (1926) * Негритянский рай (Nigger Heaven) (1926) * Мальчик-паук (Spider Boy) (1928) * Parties (1930) * Feathers (1930) * Sacred and Profane Memories (1932) Литература *Smalls, James. The Homoerotic Photography of Carl Van Vechten: Public Face, Private Thoughts. Philadelphia: Temple University Press, 2006, (http://www.temple.edu/tempress/titles/1696_reg.html). Ссылки *Creative Americans: Portraits by Carl Van Vechten at the Library of Congress features a searchable database of photographs taken by Van Vechten. *Harlem Renaissance - Carl Van Vechten: Webpage with bibliography of books and articles by and about Van Vechten. *Extravagant Crowd: Carl Van Vechten's Portraits of Women *Yale May Not Think So, But It'll Be Just Jolly: pages from Van Vechten's scrapbooks from the exhibit The Pink and The Blue: Lesbian and Gay Life at Yale and in Connecticut, 1642-2004 *Books by Carl Van Vechten at the Universal Library at Carnegie-Mellon Категория:Писатели-гомосексуалы Категория:Писатели США Категория:Английские писатели Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся 17 июня Категория:Родившиеся в 1880 году Категория:Умершие 21 декабря Категория:Умершие в 1964 году Категория:Фотографы США